


Power Bottom Rights (Problematic MCYT)

by Anonymous



Category: problematic - Fandom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, And I'm Taking Anyone Reading This Down With Me, BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Bondage, Bottoming from the Top, Collars, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Dominant Bottom, I'm Going to Hell, Implied Relationships, M/M, Not-so accidental voyeurism, Pet Play, Power Bottom, Power Bottom Rights, Power Bottom Tommyinnit, Praise Kink, Smut, Sweet Talk, Switching, Topping from the Bottom, Voyeurism, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dream and George have been suspicious about Sapnap ever since they found the dog collar with his name on the tag in one of his chests.Following after their best friend, they make a shocking discovery of him and someone else. Their whole world view shifts.Or literally just Tommy topping Sapnap from the bottom with Dream and George being voyeurs.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 66
Kudos: 268
Collections: Anonymous





	Power Bottom Rights (Problematic MCYT)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm going straight to hell but you know what? at least i aged tommy up here. i'm still going straight to hell and if you're reading this then i'm pulling you down with me.
> 
> you looked for this yourself, don't @ me.
> 
> tommy is at most at least 19-21. its up to you guys to decide really.
> 
> got inspired by another work that involved tommy and the dream team.  
> also, first time writing this much depravity all at once so bear with me. i will go scream at myself after this, don't mind me.

* * *

"Is this a _dog collar?_ " George questioned incredulously, holding the dark brown collar. It was made of leather, the good strong kind. The inside of the collar even seemed to be made of some kind of comfy fabric. "You don't have a dog anymore. Wait, why's it got your name on it?" He asked, seeing the name stamped on the silver tag.

Dream and Sapnap froze, Sapnap's casual face contorting to a look of embarrassed horror as he scrambled over to snatch the collar back from the incredulous George. "Dude! How many times do I have to tell you not to look through my shit!" He exclaimed, stuffing the collar away in his inventory, resolutely not looking at his best friends who gave him weird, contemplating looks.

"Wh- _you literally do that all the time with our stuff!_ " George replied angrily, the colorblind man feeling offended by Sapnap's obvious hypocrisy. Though his anger abates into suspicion as he sees the embarrassment on Sapnap's red face. "Never mind that, what the _hell_ was that collar? Why would you have a collar with your name on it?" He insisted, watching the red deepen on his best friend's face.

It clicked in Dream's head and he practically choked on air, "Holy _shit_ \- Sapnap is the collar _yours?_ Like, do you wear that collar when you fucking jack-off or something? Dude, is that your _kink?_ " It's practically confirmed as Sapnap spluttered and stammered his denial, Dream and George gaped at him before George seemed to remember something.

"Wait! There was more on the tag, there was like- someone else's name- oh fuck! Sapnap, are you doing _kinky sex_ with someone?!" 

" _Oh my god GET OUT!_ "

* * *

Days of pestering Sapnap almost amounted to nothing after finding out about the dog collar from when they hung out in Sapnap's house.

Sapnap would snap at them, mention something else and force the change of subject or just straight up leave them to hole himself within his house. George and Dream couldn't find the collar again, presumably it was in Sapnap's enderchest or even inventory now.

George didn't remember or know the other name on the name tag, having been too focused at the fact Sapnap's name had been engraved to the metal. And that apparently Sapnap was _that_ kinky or was just into that kind of things. Sapnap didn't even answer them when they asked whether it was pet or servant play, just giving them glares with a red face before storming off or forcefully continuing on his day. 

They shouldn't even be asking but they couldn't help it.

They were too curious about it, and besides the thought of Sapnap being collared by someone- it was hot.

Neither of them was going to lie or deny it, but having the thought of Sapnap wearing that collar on the orders of someone else, or in their imagination- by _themselves_. It was fucking hot as hell and they wanted to know.

Who was it that collared their best friend? That dominated him to the point of having him voluntarily keep the collar in his chest, in his house.

Honestly they were a bit jealous. The three of them had joked about their own relationships with each other before, but they had privately thought about each other in more ways than one- at least Dream and George did. Sapnap was taken by someone else and neither of them knew who it was. 

So through stubborn determination, and maybe a little bit of stupidity. Dream and George banded together to find out. 

"This is such a bad idea." George mumbled to Dream as they sat outside of Sapnap's house _in the middle of the night._ They both had invisibility potions on right now, and were waiting for Sapnap to either leave his home to somewhere or for someone to come into Sapnap's home just to see who was Sapnap's 'owner'. This was the second night they were trying this and George was already doubtful before, and as the night continue his doubts continued.

Dream rolled his unseen eyes, "Probably but you want to know who Sapnap's fucking right? He won't tell us and I doubt us asking everyone else will help so here we are. You already agreed to this, stop being a baby about it." He replied in a matter of fact tone. 

George scowled at him, or where he was supposed to be telling by his voice, "I'm not-" He started only to be frantically shushed by Dream. George would've been offended if it weren't for the fact he and Dream see Sapnap finally leaving his house, late in the night. He looked- excited. And a bit nervous.

Their best friend glanced around before closing the door and jogging off. 

Finally after a night and some hours, they might just be able to find out who Sapnap was hooking up with and who gave or made the collar that Sapnap possessed. 

Checking their invisibility, they quickly followed after him. 

Sapnap took a foreign path to them, but it was entirely familiar for him it seems as he weaved between trees towards his destination. And soon enough, he arrived to a small unknown house that they never saw before. But then again, they never really went the way Sapnap went through.

The house looked simple, quaint and kind of cute. Made of smooth stone and logs. 

Sapnap's face looked unbelievably relieved and happy at the sight of the house, grinning widely as he made his way inside.

Dream and George contemplated on whether or not to follow him but decided to peak through the windows instead. They were wide enough for them to look through thankfully and left them both plenty of space. With how small the house was, it was easy to see everything inside.

It seemed comfy, a crafting table tucked in one corner with a few smokers beside it. A couple of chests stacked on each other. A table, a couple of chairs- but what was the most eye catching were the double beds that were situated to the side. More than big enough for two people. Sapnap seemed briefly disappointed, maybe because there was no one there but he perked up and started to mess around with the smoker. Stuffing some coal and raw food into it and sitting down to patiently wait, either for the food or for the mysterious 'owner' to appear.

"When the hell did he have time to build this house?" George whispered to Dream who gave a wordless and unseen shrug. Both of them still invisible for the moment. 

Over the next few minutes, the Dream Team felt antsy for different reasons.

George and Dream had already been waiting hours for Sapnap to leave his house and here they were, so close to their goal of finding out who their friend was fucking or being fucked by while Sapnap was waiting for _said_ partner to come.

Dream was tempted to barge into the house as soon as his invis ran out when he heard footsteps coming from the forest. He and George perked before peeking over from the side of the house to see who was coming.

They nearly give themselves away by almost shouting their shock at the young man who approached the house with a near skip in his step.

 _TommyInnit_ bore a bright smile as he opened the house's door, stepping inside. "Hey Sapnap!" He greeted happily as the dark-haired man brightened at the sight of him.

"Tommy!" Sapnap exclaimed, practically scrambling out of his seat to hug Tommy who laughed and hugged him back. "I almost thought you wouldn't be able to make it!" He said, face tinting red as he looked at the blond-haired male's smug smile.

Tommy snorted, nudging Sapnap, "As if I wouldn't make it tonight- I was more worried about _you_." He replied, he and Sapnap going over to sit down. Though before Sapnap sat he remembered the food cooking in the smoker and quickly checked on it. "Oh perfect, I was getting kinda hungry." He said as Sapnap took out some cooked porkchop from the smoker, offering some to Tommy who accepted it readily.

" _What the fuck._ " Dream whispered, fidgeting in place as he watched Sapnap and Tommy share a meal in the house. Chatting and laughing like they were the best of friends- it felt so surreal to him, George as well.

"This- can't be. _Tommy?_ I mean like, _seriously?_ " George quietly stressed, utterly dumbfounded by the scene in front of him.

It couldn't be. 

But now that he thought about it, Sapnap _had_ been getting friendly with Tommy lately. He's seen them hang out around the community house a few times before, just talking and laughing- almost like now. Almost.

Because Sapnap looked antsy, he kept shifting in his seat. Kept glancing to Tommy who was unnaturally calm in the moment. He didn't seem as loud as he usually was, if anything he seemed amused. Happily chatting with the obviously eager Sapnap while eating. 

He and Dream were actually starting to feel restless once more, wondering if this was really happening. If Sapnap's owner _really was_ Tommy.

God, that would mean _Tommy_ would be the one who was collaring Sapnap. Who had his name engraved in metal along with Sapnap's on the dog tag. Who was fucking their best friend. Who was dominating him.

And by fuck was it _still hot_ to think about it.

Tommy, in terms of looks was attractive. He was unbelievably charming even with his loud voice and boisterous personality, he smiled brightly on the daily and though at times was annoying, he still was undeniably attractive when it came to it.

Dream had even joked about how Tommy was a twink at some point in the past.

Every joke they had made about Tommy bites them in the ass as Tommy's usual loud personality seemed to have shifted into something more calm. More serious. Personal.

"-nd they've both been so annoying! Ever since they found my collar-" Sapnap rambled, pausing once he realized what he just said. He'd been talking about Dream and George and Tommy had been nodding along with hums but now-

Tommy tilted his head at Sapnap, giving him cocked brow. "They found your collar?" He repeated calmly, something that was so unlike the Tommy that both Dream and George know. And yet Sapnap wilted in place, looking guilty and shamed. 

"Y-Yeah... They found it- but! They only managed to see my name on my tags! And I didn't let them get their hands on it again!" He exclaimed, looking pleading to Tommy who looked thoughtful. 

Tommy gave him a half-lidded look, "They shouldn't have found it in the first place. I thought I told you to put it in your enderchest puppy." Sapnap shivered at the label, gulping as he quietly replied.

"I was rearranging my enderchest and I forgot I put my collar away in one of my regular chests." 

The blue-eyed male tsked at him, "Forgot? Puppy, I _gave_ you that collar as a _gift_. How can you forget it?" He said with an overly disappointed tone that made the hidden two gape as Tommy basically confirmed their suspicions. Sapnap looked extremely guilty but at the same time, the blush on his face deepened. "You've disappointed me Sapnap, you don't like my gift?" 

Sapnap's head snapped to look at Tommy, wide-eyed and frantic. "No! No no, I love it! I really do love it! I'm sorry." He whined, actually whined, sounding like the puppy that Tommy was calling him as. 

"Mm, you probably are but this still calls for _some_ punishment doesn't it?" Tommy smirked, looking devilish as Sapnap's breath hitched. "Strip puppy, and give me your collar." He and Sapnap stood up, Dream and George barely containing their gasps as Tommy walked over towards the double beds, sitting on the edge and taking off only his shoes while Sapnap anxiously but eagerly followed, stripping off _everything_ ; his shirt, his pants, shoes, boxers. 

He didn't even have his headband on by the time he was kneeling before Tommy and presenting the collar to him. He was fully naked and his back and ass were exposed to Dream and George as he faced Tommy sitting on the bed but even then, they could already see the way Sapnap was panting lightly, expectant and no doubt aroused- if Sapnap had been born a dog hybrid or even had a tail at that moment. They were absolutely sure the tail would be wagging right now.

Tommy cooed, accepting the offered collar- the brown, leather collar that started this whole thing, at least for the stunned Dream and George at least. "This is a good collar puppy, made from the best materials I could get. I made this especially for _you_." He hummed, unbuckling the collar and leaning over to fit the leather around Sapnap's neck. George gulped as Sapnap practically melted into the touch Tommy gave him, a hand cupping Sapnap's face. "And you _forgot_ about it, and let George and Dream find out about your lovely collar." Sapnap wilted once more, whining softly into Tommy's hand, licking his palm apologetically.

Fuck.

"You've been a bad boy Sapnap." Tommy said, the gentle tone in his voice shifting into something crueler, a bit harsher as he ran one hand through Sapnap's hair, gripping it tightly making Sapnap gasp. "I bet you _wanted_ George and Dream to find your collar. You wanted them to see a glimpse on how much of a man whore you can be, look at you. I haven't even touched your cock and you're _this_ hard, so needy." He mocked with a smile, his sock covered foot moving to Sapnap's lap and oh how Dream _wished_ he could see Tommy's foot grinding against Sapnap's half-hard dick. 

Sapnap writhed in place, biting his lip, "No I-" He tried to protest only for a strangled groan to interrupt him along when Tommy yanked his head back, the blond nearly completely off the bed as he leaned forward to nipp Sapnap's neck.

"Dogs don't talk puppy. Bad dogs especially and right now you're a bad dog. A _very bad dog._ " Tommy purred against him and the sound traveled down the spines of all of the Dream Team. George and Dream almost couldn't believe this was happening, here they were outside a small hidden house, watching their third best friend being sexually treated as a dog for pleasure. Dream couldn't help his hand that crept low and started to palm his crotch, finding himself half-hard and he wouldn't be surprised if George was too.

"Stand up." Tommy ordered after he let go of Sapnap's hair and attached a leash he got from his inventory to his collar.

Sapnap wasted no time to follow the order, standing up as Tommy stayed sitting down, the leash wrapped around one of his hands while the other toyed with his puppy's dick. Dream and George couldn't see much with how Sapnap was just standing there, blocking their view. "Look at you, so hard. Spread your legs and hands behind your head." Sapnap whined but moved accordingly. Giving his hidden friends a great view of his ass, Tommy tugged the leash forward forcing Sapnap to bow slightly and gave them a view of his tight asshole and hanging balls.

Dream groaned softly, pressing against his crotch. " _Dream._ " George whispered, blushing hotly not only from the sound but from _everything_ that was happening. Dream couldn't make noises like that- not only for his already poor sanity and his growing arousal but also at the fact they could be caught! However it didn't seem like Sapnap and Tommy had heard the masked man's soft noise much to their relief. 

George had to bite his lip when he looks back into the house and sees Tommy fondling Sapnap's balls, cupping them, squeezing them gently and making Sapnap moan aloud, hips jerking against Tommy's hand when the hand wrapped around the base of his cock. "No moving puppy. You're going to stay still and let me play with you like a good dog, no cumming. If you move or cum, you're getting the ring and I won't let you cum any time soon." Tommy threatened, stilling his hips and making Sapnap whine pitifully. 

The sound was just as good if not better than Tommy's purred words.

"Understand _mutt_?" Sapnap nodded frantically and yelped when Tommy tugged on the leash harshly, "Answer me." His eyes were filled with mischief and lust as he looked up at Sapnap. Mouth so close to his aching hard-on.

Sapnap panted at the look in his eyes, " _Woof._ " 

Tommy snorted, slightly disappointed, "What a smart puppy I have." He complimented before kissing the head of his dick. Sapnap's body jerked ever so slightly, his hips twitching and his hands that were still behind his head clenched as Tommy flattened his tongue against his cock. Taking long striped licks that had Sapnap whining every time Tommy flicked his tongue at his tip. The hand with the leash wrapped around his palm reached up to tweak Sapnap's nipple a few times, pinching and pulling and lightly scratching Sapnap's side which made Sapnap's determination to follow orders even harder.

Dream felt frustrated being unable to see everything, but the sounds that Sapnap were making, the sight of Tommy's free hand hand occasionally lowering to message Sapnap's balls or sometimes have his fingers rub against Sapnap's asshole- it was enough for him to unbutton and unzip his pants, startling George who just realized their invis potions had long run out. 

" _Dream what are you doing!?_ " George whisper-yelled at him, " _Our invisibility ran out and you're going to fucking jack-off?!_ "

Dream grunted quietly, sighing as he stroked his cock a few times. " _What? Like you aren't hard either._ " He pointed out to him, making him flinch at the mention of the tent his pants were sporting. " _Just give up Georgie, this is hot as hell. I'm going to enjoy it._ " He wondered what would happened if he _really_ barged in there. But that would probably ruin the sexy as hell atmosphere in there.

Sapnap's long drawn out moan regained their attention and George couldn't help the soft groan that escaped him when he saw Tommy's head so close to Sapnap's pelvis- it meant only one thing. Tommy was sucking Sapnap's cock, and he was sucking it _deep_ down his throat, apparently lacking a gag reflex as Sapnap's moan grew louder with Tommy both sucking down his rod and the fingers that pushed against his hole. They didn't breach it though, dry and tight but they teased against him before sliding down to play with his balls once more, Sapnap _howled_ when Tommy suddenly gripped his sack a bit too harshly.

" _Fuck. Fuck!_ " George's resolve crumbled and Dream would have snickered at the sight of George taking his own cock out if it weren't for the mutual arousal they were feeling right now. That and George's desperation and cock was very pretty. His own cock throbbed in his hand and he gritted his teeth behind his mask, squeezing his dick before looking back to watch Sapnap and Tommy, occasionally he glanced back and forth towards George.

"Such a needy mutt you are, so hard and loud- but you're doing better than I expected." Tommy hummed, voice a bit raspy from deepthroating Sapnap. He looked up towards Sapnap who looked utterly wrecked, his eyes were glazed and his mouth open and gasping for breath while a line of drool fell from his lip. His dazed eyes looked down at Tommy and he let out a wordless whimper, body trembling with need. "Poor puppy, you want to cum? Hm, that what you want?" The male cooed, nails lightly grazing the other's hips.

Sapnap nodded desperately, whimpering and whining. "Well, you _have_ been such a _good puppy_." Tommy said playfully, smiling sweetly at him. "Where do you want to cum huh puppy? Speak. Use words, you've been a good dog." He asked, tugging Sapnap down closer to him, his cock bobbed and George had to bite into his palm to restrain the groan in his throat at how hard, thick and drooling Sapnap's dick looked. Dream swore quietly, pumping himself a bit faster as Tommy gave Sapnap a soft and sweet kiss on the cheek, "Come on puppy, tell me."

" _Inside_." Sapnap mumbled, just loud enough for Dream and George to hear it. "Wanna- Wanna come inside you." He whined, rutting against nothing but air. George made a slight whimper that Dream swore was going to make him crazy. This whole situation was going to make him crazy. He and George were hard as diamonds as they watched their best friend share a sloppy kiss with his owner.

Tommy and Sapnap leaned back against the bed, Tommy letting himself be pressed against the bed, moaning into the open-mouthed kiss as Sapnap rutted against his pants-covered thigh with his precum drooling dick, staining his thigh. He was still fully clothed, that should change soon. Tommy broke the kiss, pushing Sapnap away. The collared man made a protesting noise at the action, wanting to continue the hot and heavy kiss. "I need my pants off if you want to cum insane me puppy." Tommy pointed out with amusement, panting lightly and chuckling when Sapnap perked.

"Get them off mutt."

Sapnap eagerly complied, unbuttoning and unzipping Tommy's pants in record time, throwing them aside on the floor. He got Tommy's boxers off next and froze for a moment before laughing, briefly breaking out of character by declaring. "Tommy you are the _best owner ever_." He said with a hungry tone that had Dream and George shivering slightly. They wondered what Sapnap meant, unfortunately the angle they had wasn't that good with Tommy below Sapnap.

Tommy tugged on Sapnap's leash lightly, laughing as well, "I fucking know Sapnap." He replied smugly before he a couple of fingers hooked on to Sapnap's collar and forced him down. Sapnap yelped at the sudden action while Tommy took advantage of it. In no time Sapnap was below Tommy who was on his knees, briefly letting go of the leash so he could take off his shirt.

Outside, Dream and George made restrained moans as they finally saw what Sapnap had been talking about as it was Tommy's turn to have his back and ass towards them.

Snug between his cheeks and in his ass was the dark base of what could either be a dildo or a butt plug. 

There wasn't a debate as soon Tommy reached behind him and groaned wantonly, pulling the sizable plug out of his hole. Smirking down at the hungrily staring Sapnap, he grabbed the leash and forced Sapnap forward, letting Sapnap's cock slide between his cheeks, teasing him. "You've been doing so good puppy, you want your reward hm? To come inside me? You think you deserve it?" He questioned sweetly.

" _Please_ ," Sapnap groaned, "I've been good. So so good. Let me fuck you Tommy, _please._ " He begged and Tommy smiled at that, at the groans outside the window as he lifted his hips and lined up Sapnap's dick against him, the tip right against his twitching entrance.

"Since you've begged so nicely puppy~" Tommy purred, relishing the moans he got as he bit his lip, pressing down against his cock.

The fun's only _just_ begun.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the actual fucking happens next chapter  
> when will it come? hell if i know. i just need to go scream rn.

**Author's Note:**

> so that happened.


End file.
